As If In A Dream
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: El largo camino para convertirse en nación se vuelve doloroso si estas solo


**As If In A Dream**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no creo que ya se lo hubiera vendido a las fans XD, su imaginación es interminable, creo que ni al creador se le ocurrirían tantas situaciones**

**Dedicado a Honey-chan ^^ Porque Sealand se convertirá en imperio algún día**

* * *

Por un momento todo a su alrededor pareció estar envuelto en una niebla espesa, millones de colores danzaban frente a sus ojos, pero no podía reconocer el lugar en donde estaba; poco a poco su entorno comenzó a aclararse y algunas voces empezaron a llegar sus oídos.

Por un momento no supo de quienes se trataba, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas voces, eran las voces de la "familia real", sus primeros jefes, pero sobre todo sus primeros protectores, parte de su pasado y de sus recuerdos.

Tardó un momento más y el recuerdo de la vida antes de que ellos llegaran le invadió.

El rugido del mar había sido su primer recuerdo, la suave brisa y el sol en alto; todo acompañado por el ruido de los hombres trabajando el metal, situando armas alrededor de la plataforma, los gritos de Inglaterra dando órdenes.

-¡Refuercen ese flanco! No quiero dejar ni un solo hueco en la defensa de este lugar, si a Alemania se le ocurre tratar de atacarme por mar, ni crea que lo tendrá fácil.-

Esa era su misión, estaba en ese lugar para luchar, tendría una participación gloriosa en la defensa de su "hermano", el lugar en donde se encontraba sería recordado en lo libros de historia y la gente haría canciones con su nombre; sin embargo, el tiempo y la guerra pasaron y el momento de pelear nunca llegó, la gente comenzó a irse llevándose todo lo que había con ellos; hasta que no quedó nadie, ni soldados que lo construyeron ni mucho menos el hermano al que había querido proteger.

La soledad fue lo único que le quedó.

Fue en este momento, cuando creyó que todo había terminado y lo único que le quedada era esperar a que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo hasta desintegrarlo, que llegó Paddy Roy Bates*, quien le dio un nombre y su compañía.

Con él venia su familia, quienes se convirtieron en sus protectores; aún era pequeño y los recuerdos no eran del todo claros, pero si pudo recordar, cuando al regreso de Inglaterra, todos se levantaron a protegerlo, recordaba los gritos de todos, de Inglaterra diciendo que no podía ser independiente pues se encontraba dentro de los territorios de su casa; y a esto el ahora llamado Príncipe Rey de Sealand, le contestaba con cosas que no podía entender, hablaba de algo llamado Derecho Internacional, Convención de Montevideo*, que hicieron que Inglaterra palideciera y finalmente se fuera.

¡Que feliz había estado ese día!, aquella victoria no haría más que acrecentar el amor que ya tenía por la familia real, y ese día también entendió quien era y porque estaba allí.

Él era El Principado de Sealand y tenía la misión de convertirse en una nación, a la vez que deseaba corresponder a los sacrificios hechos para mantenerlo libre convirtiéndose en la mejor y más grande las naciones.

Soportó invasiones, ataques, tuvo que ver como secuestraban a una de las personas que amaba, y luego llegó el día en que el fuego casi lo consume.

Aquel día del 2006, sintió una fuerza punzada en la cabeza y luego las llamas devorándolo todo, y de nuevo no había nadie, no había rastro de la familia real, quienes en los último años, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo con él como antes, y allí solo, parado en medio de aquel caos, sólo pudo pensar en que así debía verse la guerra; el dolor, el miedo, el terrible presentimiento de que lo perderás todo, la asfixiante sensación de no tener a nadie; él no deseaba eso, nada de que lo que estaba ocurriendo, y si en algún momento la guerra le había parecido una idea casi romántica, de héroes y villanos, ahora se arrepentía profundamente, sólo quería una familia como de las que había en los libros de cuentos, en donde se da todo el uno por el otro y en donde separarse no es una opción.

El humo hizo que se mareara y de pronto el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, se desmayó sintiendo realmente solo.

Cuando despertó ya no había incendio ni alguna otra cosa, el rey y su familia regresaron poco después, diciendo que ya no podían mantenerlo más, el rey estaba envejeciendo, le informaron que ya había sido puesto en venta.

Como le había dolido escuchar eso, aquellos por los que estaba dispuesto a ser la más grandes de las naciones ahora lo abandonaban, todos siempre lo abandonaban y seguramente quien lo comprara no lo vería más que como una mercancía.

No tenía esperanza y ya no esperaba nada de nadie, es por esto que cuando aquel hombre alto y rubio de mirada rígida se presentó en su casa, tuvo miedo.

-Mi nombre es Berwald, Suecia y soy como tú, un país.-

Sealand nunca había conocido a otra nación y estar frente a una tan fuerte, era abrumador y desconcertante.

¿Qué querría una nación como Suecia con alguien como él? Seguramente desaparecerlo, convertirlo en alguna isla de su propiedad.

No confiaba ni él ni en nadie.

-Te sientes solo- fue lo que dijo de pronto la nació nórdica notando el miedo y la tristeza del pequeño y aunque las palabras no eran su punto fuerte, decidió que debía hacer una excepción.

-Yo sé lo que es eso, luchar sin tener a nadie a quien proteger y ver como una tras otras las personas se alejan, pero te prometo que yo no haré eso-

Sealand lo miró con ojos llorosos, deseando creerle, pero ya había querido a demasiadas personas y ninguna seguía con él.

De pronto una figura más pequeña se acercó a ellos, disculpándose por llegar tarde y mostrándole a Sealand una sonrisa como pocas había visto, sincera.

-Tú debes ser el Principado de Sealand, yo soy Tino, mi nación es Finlandia, es un gusto conocerte. No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de Su-san, puede parecer muy serio pero es una persona muy cariñosa y confiable-

A lo anterior el Suecia sólo pudo sonrojarse ligeramente y desviar la mirada – es mi esposa, tú mamá-, Finlandia se sonrojó completamente a la vez que sonreía hacia Suecia.

Sealand los miró y esbozó una sonrisa, aquéllas dos personas a quienes acababa de conocer le parecían _tan cálidas_, pensó que era irónico tratándose de naciones nórdicas, pero esa pequeña interacción entre ellos, le parecía como una familia.

Finlandia se acercó más al pequeño y tomando su mano y la Berwald lo miró a los ojos.

-Estamos aquí porque queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros, pero no queremos obligarte, será sólo si tu quieres, a Su-san y a mi nos gustaría mucho que vivieras en nuestra casa y seguro que a nuestra perrita Hanatamago también le encantaría conocerte-

Una familia, aquello sonaba como una familia, una mamá, un papá, un niño, incluso un perrito.

-Queremos que nos permitas ser tu familia- dijeron ambos nórdicos

Y ahí estaba su deseo, una familia, pero más importante ahí estaba representada su libertad, la decisión era suya, ellos estaban ahí pero él decidió elegirlos, porque una voz en su interior le dijo que se arriesgara sólo una vez más.

* * *

Peter comenzó abrir los ojos, la cabeza le dolía y no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, miró a su alrededor ahí estaban sus padres, mamá Finlandia y papá Suecia, al pie de su cama dormidos en sillas.

Estaba en el hospital y recordó la razón; se había enojado con sus padres porque no lo habían dejando ir al fiesta que había organizado Japón, les había gritado que no los quería y que lo dejaran solo; salió corriendo de la casa en medio de la nieve sin fijarse en el camino, no supo como pero de pronto sintió como rodaba por una pendiente y se estrellaba contra las rocas y los árboles, cuando al fin se detuvo no podía moverse y antes de caer inconsciente sólo pudo escuchar los gritos de sus padres llamándolo.

-Sea-kun, que bueno que despertaste estábamos muy preocupados, te golpeaste en la cabeza muy fuerte y no despertabas-. Finlandia estaba llorando, pero sonreía de puro alivio al ver a su pequeño despierto, cuando Peter miró a Suecia, vio que éste trataba de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Perdónenme, les dije cosas horribles, pero ninguna es cierta, yo los quiero y son mis padres, por favor no me dejen solo-

Finlandia y Suecia lo miraron, aún con los ojos lloros y se tomaron de las manos como aquel primer día que los había visto.

-Jamás te dejaremos solo, somos una familia y en las familias, separarse no es una opción-

Entonces el Principado de Sealand, sólo pudo dar gracias, por todo lo que le había pasado, porque de no haber sido de esa manera nunca hubiera encontrado a esas personas que tan calidamente lo abrazaban y a quienes llamaba mamá y papá.

* * *

***Paddy Roy Bates, un ciudadano británico quien reclamó soberanía la soberanía de Sealand**

***Convención de Montevideo. Ésta afirma que un territorio definido, una población permanente, un Gobierno, y la capacidad de relacionarse con otros Estados soberanos, son los únicos requisitos para fundar un Estado soberano.**

**Tenía que poner lo de la convención, estudio relaciones internacionales y si no lo podía no iba poder dormir tranquila XD**

**Reviews please ^^  
**


End file.
